


Girls Say

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa helps Mira get over Spartacus, and her fear of women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Say

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hey Baby - No Doubt

Spartacus treated her better than she'd ever thought she could be treated. Even his mere attention was surprising, considering her reputation. Mira had made somewhat of a name for herself, and while she wasn't ashamed to admit that she enjoyed sex on a regular basis, she hadn't thought Spartacus the chivalrous would care to slum it with the likes of her. But Spartacus proved her wrong. He claimed not to listen to the rumors, good or bad, and when he looked at her the way he did, eyes warm with affection, she couldn't do much else but believe him. For the next six months, Mira was happier than she'd been in a long time.

Until Sura came back. Sura, the woman who left him in favor of travelling the world and 'finding herself'. The same Sura who didn't so much as call once since she'd left, who caused that pained, distant look in Spartacus's eyes whenever she was mentioned. Sura, the love of his life.

And here Mira was, two weeks later, dumped. They were happy as could be. She'd never felt worse.

"You can't compete with true love." Saxa proclaimed, shrugging as if they were discussing bad weather or a failed assessment.

Mira wanted to accuse her of not knowing a thing about love. But Saxa was only trying to help, in her own special, callous way. Plus, she'd brought beer, so Mira really couldn't do much more than shut up and drink.

"He wants to talk to you." Saxa said, "Spartacus. He keeps asking Nae and I how you are."

Mira took a hearty swig of her beer, "And?"

Saxa chuckled, "Very well. I'm just saying..."

"I don't want to talk to him. It's not going to make me feel better. He'll just tell me all the shit he thinks I want to hear. He'll tell me how special I am," she scoffed nastily, "I don't need that."

"Right," Saxa nodded, "You need meaningless sex!"

Mira laughed and clinked the neck of her beer against the one Saxa offered.

"I'd prefer _him_ ," she murmured sadly after a pause, "But yes, sex could help."

"Should we go out?"

Mira looked down at the sweat pants and ratty tank top she'd been wearing for the last three days, and then at Saxa's jeans that looked like she'd spilled an entire bottle of tomato sauce over them and shook her head.

"I don't think so."

So they stayed in. Mira couldn't bring herself to get into the spirit of drinking like Saxa was. Where her friend was giggling and burping without a second thought, Mira was simply putting them away as fast as she could, rushing to the point where she stopped thinking and was just _drunk_.

"You think you've had enough?"

They were the last words Mira ever expected to come from Saxa's mouth so she was forced to reconsider.

"Probably." she sighed, "But I don't want to stop."

Her voice broke on the last syllable. She squeezed her eyes shut, forehead creasing with the effort to keep a sob from escaping.

"Hey," Saxa said surprisingly gently, "It's okay to cry."

Mira nodded.

"But-" her friend interrupted before she could, "It won't accomplish anything. You've had two weeks to cry. If crying hasn't fixed anything yet, you can be damn sure it won't by now."

Mira shook her head, mouth gaping as she tried to begin asking Saxa just what the hell she knew about it.

"I was in love once."

Mira's jaw clicked painfully shut but it hardly registered. She stared at Saxa in surprise.

"I've never even seen you in a relationship. How...?"

Saxa shrugged, looking a little overwhelmed at the attention, "I don't do it often. Only done it once in my life. I've got to be sure."

"Sure?"

"That I won't end up like this." she teased, pointing her beer at Mira, who glared.

"Fuck you."

"I'm right, though," Saxa said pointedly, "Was four months really worth all this crying?"

Mira stared at the wall while she thought.

"Yes." she murmured, more to herself, before looking back at Saxa and nodding firmly, "Yes, it was. It was an amazing four months."

Saxa shook her head, "Well, that's your opinion. For me, it's not worth it."

"But don't you think about everything you miss out on?" Mira pressed, "And how do you know you didn't reject the love of your life somewhere along the way just because you didn't hit it off from the beginning?"

Saxa held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down. First, I don't miss out on anything. I have a very healthy sex life and frankly, more free time than I'd ever have in a relationship. Second, the 'love of my life?'"

Mira rolled her eyes while Saxa scoffed.

"Of _course_ you wouldn't believe in soulmates."

"There's millions of people in this world," Saxa shrugged, "You expect me to believe just one of them out there is going to make me happy?"

"Do you actively seek out ways to suck the magic from life?" Mira mumbled dryly, "Or does it come naturally?"

Saxa merely chuckled.

"But, wait," Mira squinted, "You say you don't do relationships because you don't want to end up hurt. But you must've, you said you were in love."

"I didn't end up hurt. It was a mutual break up."

Mira tutted, "No such thing."

"It was!" Saxa insisted, "We had different journeys to go on. It was easier to say goodbye than watch a good thing get ruined."

"How can someone who doesn't believe in soulmates, believe in fate?"

"I never said fate."

They abandoned the topic when it became obvious that neither would back down. Instead, they moved on to more common interests.

"I kind of miss one night stands." Mira admitted, "Once I'm back in the swing of things, I'll be glad to rekindle some old friendships."

"Please, not that Donar guy."

Mira blinked, "Why not? I thought you said he was hot."

"Until I fucked him. I don't know how you did it. It's like he learned all his moves from 'Baby's First Sex Positions'."

Mira was torn between laughter and shock.

"You fucked Donar?"

Saxa nodded, "Well, if you could call it that. Seriously, C-minus. More effort, please."

"Isn't that weird, though?" Mira asked.

"What, taking your seconds?" Saxa shook her head and laughed, "If I couldn't fuck anyone you'd fucked, I would be a far less busy woman."

Mira threw her head back as she laughed, "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black..."

Saxa giggled along with her.

" _I_ miss going out with you," she said, "Fishing isn't nearly as fun on my own."

Mira cringed at their old pet term for it and shook her head, "Soon. Hopefully there'll be more fish in the sea now. It's been a while since I've met someone new, even before Spartacus."

Saxa grinned slyly, "Well, if you didn't restrict yourself to dick..."

Mira sighed wistfully, "I dunno. I'd love to try girls-"

"And plenty would love to try you!"

"-but I just don't know where to start." she lamented, "I mean, with guys it's old school. I know where everything goes, I've seen pretty much everything... I just don't want to go through that whole awkward first time thing. That's not fun."

"Yeah, but then you get through that awkward first time and it is," Saxa protested, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'll laugh at me." Mira answered, "Or I'll touch something I shouldn't. Or I'll make some other faux pas that I don't know about because I'm the oldest person in the world to have a sexuality crisis!"

Saxa stared, "Mira, you're 20."

"Still! And then it'll get around campus that I don't know the first thing about women and nobody will want to fuck me and..." she groaned, "Y'know?"

"No, not really." Saxa finished the last of her beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table, "But I could teach you?"

Mira followed suit, finishing the last few gulps of her beer and discarding the bottle before staring at her friend.

"Yeah?"

Saxa nodded, "Sure. What are friends for?"

"I don't think this."

"As long as you don't mind that I'm due for a shave. Everywhere."

Mira shrugged, "I haven't showered in a while."

"Then we should both be ashamed."

They laughed loudly and Mira could feel nervous excitement twisting low in her stomach.

"We gonna do this?" Saxa asked.

Mira took a deep breath and they shared amused smiles.

"Yes." she nodded firmly, "Why the fuck not?"

"That's the spirit."

And then Saxa kissed her. Mira responded quickly, bold from the drink. It was exactly what she'd expected from kissing a woman; deep and sensual. Saxa kissed languidly, exploring slowly like they had all the time in the world, and Mira let herself be guided closer by hands on her waist. Her pulse raced and already she was throbbing, aroused beyond belief by how sweetly yet firmly Saxa took charge. Mira shivered when Saxa's fingers came to rest feather-light on the side of her neck, thumb running over her jawbone. When Saxa pulled away from her lips, Mira couldn't help following.

"How was that?" Saxa asked, chuckling at her eagerness.

Mira nodded dumbly. Thankfully, she was saved from trying to think of words by Saxa pulling her in for another kiss. This one grew in passion, their tongues meeting as they tasted each other. Saxa's hand on her jaw ran down to her breasts, tracing her cleavage teasingly before cupping one in her palm and squeezing lightly. Mira's hips shifted almost involuntarily, drawn by the heat of Saxa's thigh. With her other hand, Saxa urged her forward until she was perched on her thigh, thrusting minutely before she could stop herself. Saxa just encouraged her, however, gripping her arse tight and canting her own hips to start a rhythm.

"You can grind." Saxa whispered into her lips, "Do what makes you feel good."

Mira whimpered a little. She already had a soft spot for dirty talk, yet hearing it in Saxa's husky, slightly accented voice was a whole new kind of sexy. Slowly, Mira let her weight off her knees and onto Saxa's thigh, rubbing herself against those ratty jeans. Saxa squeezed and palmed her breast in time with her thrusts, forefinger drawing light circles that Mira could feel on her nipple even through her tank and bra. When her fingers began to dip beneath the fabric, Mira pulled away from her lips and quickly divested herself of her top. Saxa did the same, revealing her gorgeously toned stomach that Mira had always hated her for. Yet when Saxa was licking her chest the way she was now, Mira found she couldn't hate her for anything.

  
-

  
"For someone who was almost crying over how terrible she thought she was in bed," Saxa teased, "You're a pretty formidable lay."

"Just terrible with women," Mira corrected, "Though you might be right. That was amazing."

She stretched her stiff muscles, revelling in the exhausted ache. As soon as she woke, Saxa had gotten up to throw open the curtains and they both basked in the morning sunlight like cats, sleepy and satisfied.

"Now you'll have nothing to complain about when I take you out and you can do it for real. I'll finally have a lady wingman!"

Mira sighed heavily.

"Would you look at that..." she murmured, shaking her head at herself.

"What?"

"I've gone and gotten involved with the most unattainable woman on earth." she said, "In six months I'll probably be right back to square one. Worse, even, because this time it's my roommate, so I'll be homeless because I'll be too embarrassed to stay..."

Saxa smiled softly and traced a light finger over Mira's eyebrow.

"Was it worth it?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real talk, for a lesbian, I didn't realise how hard it would be to write F/F. I mean, this was just my first attempt but still! You'd think it would come kinda naturally. Thanks heaps for reading, and get the fuck excited guys cos there's some biiiiig developments coming up! <3


End file.
